


Meltdown In Potions

by Castianamicheals



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castianamicheals/pseuds/Castianamicheals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a breakdown in Potions Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown In Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money playing with other peoples creations.

 

They were in the middle of fifth year Double Potions when it happened.

Harry and Draco were placed as partners, not that either of them had a problem with it after what had happened over the summer holiday. Professor Severus Snape had stalked past them to the table just behind them. His face set in a furious scowl.

"Do you have a problem?" He hissed at the trembling boy seated at the table behind Harry and Draco. The boy in question didn't answer. "Answer me, boy!"

As soon as Draco heard that, he turned to look at Harry. Harry made a small distressed sound, pushed back his stool and scrambled for the door. Even in his unseeing haste, he managed to avoid running into things. When he discovered the door locked, he immediately bolted for the darkest corner of the room and huddled against the wall on the floor. Tiny whimpers escaping his closed mouth.

Draco looked over to the professor, his expression questioning, while everyone else in the class watched Harry. Ron looked over to Harry with a pleased smirk on his face and a cruel look in his eyes. When Snape gave Draco a subtle nod, Draco got up from his seat and went over to crouch in front of Harry. Harry, meanwhile, was staring vacantly into space as memories of the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament as well as this past summer, assaulted him. He started to shake rather badly as he tried his best to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

Kneeling in front of him, Draco carefully lifted his hand and placed it on Harry's cheek, turning the other teen's face towards him.

"Shh. Shh. Harry, it's okay. You're safe, sweeting, you're safe. Come back to me, my heart." Draco said softly, his thumb caressing Harry's cheekbone. "Come back to me." And as Draco's thumb caressed Harry's face, Draco gathered up his magic and wrapped it like a warm blanket around Harry. A trick he had picked up this past summer out of necessity. As he kept up the soft reassurances, he totally blocked out the rest of the class.

Their Professor, on the other hand, didn't. And, therefore, noticed the low-five that Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas exchanged across the aisle. They both gulped in fear when they noticed Snape looming over them, his dark eyes narrowed in thought.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for openly enjoying the torment of a fellow student and another two hundred points for casting potentially dangerous magic in a Potions lab. As well, Misters Thomas and Weasley, you both have three months detention with me starting at eight in the evening. If either of you has a problem with that, by all means, take it up with your Head of House." Then he straightened and returned to the front of the room.

"Now, everyone, open your books to chapter one and read through to chapter ten." He said, still scowling. When only one or two students did as told, he raised his eyebrows and hissed "NOW!"

The ones, who hadn't started the assignment, gulped and quickly did as told. Once everyone had their eyes on their books, Snape carefully approached Draco and Harry.

Draco was still kneeling in front of Harry, as Harry's eyes slowly coming back to focus.

"Dray?" Harry asked hesitantly, still shaking like a leaf.

"I'm right here, sweeting."

And that's when silent tears started streaming from his eyes. When that happened, Draco gathered Harry into his arms and held him, slowly pulling his magic back from around the raven haired teen. When Draco took notice of Snape's presence not too far from them, he turned to the Potions Professor and asked if they could be excused from the rest of the class.

"Certainly. Take him back to the dorms. I will make sure that both of you are excused from the rest of your classes for the day." Snape assured him. They were both glad that Harry had requested to be resorted at the beginning of the year, as it had placed him with a Head of House that didn't blindly believe anything that the manipulative Headmaster said and actually took pains to take care of all of his charges.

The fact that the rest of the Slytherins had taken to shielding the Boy-Who-Lived, for whatever reasons of their own, from the rest of the student body, particularly Gryffindor, was a bonus.

"I'm going to let you go now, sweeting, okay?" And, at Harry's nod, Draco slowly let go and stood up. He then helped Harry to his feet. Once they were standing, Harry stepped up to Draco, wrapped his arms around the other teen and buried his face in Draco's chest, tears staining the school robes of his boyfriend. Snape released the locking spell on the door and the two teenagers left and went to the Slytherin fifth year dorm where they cuddled on Harry's bed until the raven-haired teen fell asleep, his tear stained face lying on Draco's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Your input is very valuable to me.


End file.
